This disclosure is related to systems and methods for the production of fuel, and more particularly, to systems and methods for the production of an ethanol-based fuel using grape waste. The current disclosure is also directed to hybrid fuels.
Winemaking processes are known in the art. While there may be some variability depending on, for example, the maker or type of wine being produced, the process may be summarized as follows: Grapes are harvested, destemmed, crushed, pressed, fermented, and aged to produce the finished wine product. Also produced as a byproduct of winemaking is grape waste (GW). As used herein, GW includes at least one of grape skins, grape seeds, and grape stems produced as a result of a winemaking process.
Applicants have developed systems and methods for using GW to produce fuel.